For You
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Chap 4 Update! / "Hiks.. Dia datang dengan kepolosannya dan keceriaannya. Lalu Appa Kim meminta Yesung hyung dekat dengannya, hiks.. Aku menyayangi appa Kim dan Sulli / "Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa padamu. Kau kan keras kepala" ucap Sungmin sambil menyentil pelan kening Ryeowook.
1. Chapter 1

_"Apakah aku salah jika memaksa bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri? Aku bukan dirimu yang sanggup berlama-lama tak bertemu dengan kekasihmu" ucap Kyuhyun saat hening didalam lift._

_"Kau tak salah Kyu.."_

_"Mianhae sayang.. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae" ujar Yesung seraya menggenggam erat jemari Ryeowook yang mengelus pipinya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"For You"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : KyuMin, ZhouRy, MinBum it's mean ChangMin-KiBum

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, little hurt, gaje

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Aku merapatkan _long coat_ coklatku saat angin berhembus, membuat rambutku sedikit bergoyang. Sore ini terasa dingin, padahal musim belum berganti. Bulan Oktober, ketika musim gugur menyelimuti kota Seoul.

Saat orang-orang keluar hanya menggunakan kemeja agak tipis dan jeans pendek, aku memakai jeans panjang dan kaos berlengan panjang serta melapisinya lagi dengan _long coat._

Aku kembali berjalan menuju taman yang biasa kudatangi jika pergi bersamanya. Berjalan perlahan karena ingin menikmati sore dimusim _favouritenya_.

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa tubuhku dan untuk kali ini, aku tak merapatkan _long coat_ coklatku.

Diam..

Ya, hanya diam saat ternyata aku sudah tiba dibawah pohon mapple yang berada didalam taman dekat kolam ikan.

Tes..

Likuid bening ini akhirnya keluar dari kedua mataku saat tanpa sengaja bangku tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu hingga malam tiba tertangkap oleh pandangan mataku.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan aku menghampiri bangku itu dan mendudukinya.

Tes..

Lagi.. Likuid bening ini membasahi kedua pipiku.

"_Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh." ucapku lirih bersamaan dengan likuid bening yang perlahan mengalir membasahi pipiku.

* * *

**..8 bulan yang lalu..**

Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan 173 cm menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya ketika keluar dari _minimarket. _Ia menatap sendu kearah lelaki bermata sipit yang hendak menyeberang jalan bersama seorang wanita bertubuh mungil.

'Siapa wanita itu?' pikirnya.

Tak ingin membuat _hyung_ tersayang menunggunya di rumah, ia segera berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Hanya 10 menit perjalanan, tibalah lelaki itu diloby apartemen mewah didaerah Seoul.

"Ryeowook _hyung_."

Aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namaku.

Ya.. Namaku adalah Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook lebih tepatnya.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang juga rupanya" ujarku pada Kyuhyun, orang yang memanggilku ketika aku hendak menaiki lift.

"Tentu saja.. Sungmin _hyung_ pasti juga merindukanku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ohh.. Bukannya kau yang memaksa datang huh? Seperti aku tak tahu bagaimana dirimu saja Kyu" ucap Ryeowook sambil menekan tombol lift lagi.

Kyuhyun merenggut..

Kyuhyun mengambil kantong belanjaan ditangan kiri Ryeowook dan menarik tangannya ketika pintu lift terbuka dan melepaskannya ketika memencet tombol angka 11.

"Apakah aku salah jika memaksa bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri? Aku bukan dirimu yang sanggup berlama-lama tak bertemu dengan kekasihmu" ucap Kyuhyun saat hening didalam lift.

Deg..

Ryeowook segera menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak salah Kyu.. Aku senang jika kau memaksa Sungmin _hyung_ untuk bertemu. Jika tidak begitu, Sungmin _hyung_ tak akan pulang-pulang dan menemuiku." ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu saat ternyata lift sudah sampai dilantai 11..

'Kau berbohong _hyung._. Kau sangat tahu bahwa sesibuk apapun Sungmin _hyung_, ia akan mengunjungimu' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

...

...

"Kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu menemuiku Wookie-ah? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kekasihmu membatalkan janji saat kita ingin bertemu" ujar Sungmin ketika Ryeowook selesai membereskan meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang duduk di sofa ruang tv.

"Kekasihnya sangat sibuk _hyung_.. Jangankan menemuimu, menemui kekasihnya sendiri saja jarang. Selalu Wookie _hyung _yang mendatanginya" ujar Kyuhyun saat tiba diruang tv sambil membawa 2 gelas orange juice dan 1 gelas cappucinno.

"Kekasihmu mengalahkanku yang seorang pewaris Sendbill oeh?" ujar Sungmin sambil menyenggol Ryeowook –menggodanya- tapi Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak membalas ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau di Seoul sampai kapan _hyung_? Aku ingin mangajakmu ke Lotte World. Kau tak boleh ikut Kyu, aku ingin pegi berdua saja dengan Sungmin _hyung_" ucap Ryeowook sinis pada Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Kyuhyun ingin berbicara padanya.

"Untuk apa punya kekasih jika tak bisa bersama dan menemanimu jalan-jalan huh? Sungmin _hyung_.. Aku ikut yah" ujar Kyuhyun tak terima dan mencoba memohon pada Sungmin.

"Aku seminggu disini Kyu.. jadi biarkan aku berdua dengan Wookie besok nee" ucap Sungmin menjelaskan dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

...

...

Ryeowook menekan tuts yang menghasilkan nada do rendah dengan jari telunjuk. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengangkat jarinya lalu menekannya lagi dan kemudian mengangkatnya lagi. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali hingga terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir mungilnya.

Perlahan Ryeowook kemudian beranjak dari duduknya didepan grand piano putih itu. Ia berjalan keruang tengah dan duduk bersandar disofa panjang, kemudian menyalahkan televisi. Tadinya Ryeowook berencana menulis sebuah lagu, tapi pikirannya mendadak buntu. Otaknya tiba-tiba tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

'Kau benar-benar sangat sibuk ya _hyung_' ucap Ryeowook lirih saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah.

Pukul 10 malam..

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook menunggu Yesung yang berjanji akan datang ke apartemennya.

'_Baby-ah._. Nanti _hyung_ akan ke apartemenmu jam 8 malam' Ryeowook tersenyum kecut mengingat sms yang dikirim Yesung sore tadi.

'Seperti ini lagi _hyung_..- ' Ryeowook berucap lirih.

' - Harusnya tadi aku tak meminta Sungmin_ hyung_ untuk pulang cepat jika seperti ini jadinya. Baru saja aku melepas kegundahanku dengan pergi bersama Sungmin _hyung,_ tapi kau menambah kegundahanku dalam waktu singkat _hyung_' lirih Ryeowook dan memejamkan matanya.

...

...

Yesung merapatkan jaketnya dan menekan bel interkom pintu apartemen Ryeowook. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku saat menunggu pintu terbuka.

'Apakah ia sudah tidur?' pikir Yesung saat pintu tak terbuka setelah beberapa menit.

Yesung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia menekan angka 1, kemudian menempelkan ditelinganya.

Tutt.. Tutt..

Tutt.. Tutt..

Sambungan ponsel tak tersambung dan Yesung menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali ke loby apartemen dan meminta kunci cadangan yang memang Ryeowook titipkan untuk keadaan seperti ini. Saat Ryeowook tak di apartemen dan Yesung tak membawa kuncinya.

Yesung kembali ke apartemen Ryeowook di lantai 3 dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Setelah itu ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal yang diletakkan di atas rak, sandal couplenya dengan Ryeowook. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kearah suara yang didengarnya, dan melihat Ryeowook tertidur diruang televisi.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat grand piano putih darinya terbuka, tak tertutup kain ungu. Ia berjalan kearah piano itu dan menutupnya lalu meletakkan jaketnya di gantungan dekat piano.

Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah Ryeowook yang tertidur "_Mianhae baby.. Hyung_ telat lagi" ucap Yesung pelan dan menyibak rambut halus di kening kekasihnya itu lalu menciumnya lembut.

Perlahan ia mengangkat Ryeowook ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar di seberang grand piano. Ia tak kesulitan membawa kekasihnya itu ke kamar karena memang tubuh Ryeowook sedikit kecil dari tubuh lelaki lainnya.

'Unghh~'

Ryeowook melenguh ketika Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia sedikit menggeliat lalu meringkukkan tubuhnya.

Yesung tertawa perlahan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ryeowook saat menggeliat, kemudian beranjak ke lemari coklat disudut kamar itu. Ia memilih piyama yang dibelinya bersama Ryeowook ketika mereka berlibur ke Jepang 6 bulan yang lalu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri beberapa waktu dikamar mandi, Yesung keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat Ryeowook sedang terduduk ditepi ranjang sambil menangkupkan wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa bangun hmm? Tidurlah lagi jika kau mengantuk, _baby"_ ucap Yesung saat bersimpuh didepan Ryeowook dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan Ryeowook.

Yesung ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajah yang seminggu ini dirindukannya tapi tak dapat menemuinya.

"Maaf,_ hyung _datang sangat telat. Tadi ia datang dan appa menyuruhku menemaninya" jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti, Yesung _hyung_. Aku mengerti" jawab Ryeowook ketika ia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Yesung lalu mengelus pipi Yesung yang mulai tirus.

"_Mianhae_ sayang.. Aku tak bisa menolaknya._ Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianha_e" ujar Yesung seraya menggenggam erat jemari Ryeowook yang mengelus pipinya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

_**..To be continued..**_

* * *

allow~

Daku datang bawa YeWook lagi ^^

Tapi kali ini dengan genre hurt.

Selamat menikmati (?)

**Gimme your Review…?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary :_

"Aku hanya takut jika hatimu perlahan terbagi hyung. Appa Kim memang merestui tapi keadaan tak berpihak pada kita" ucap Ryeowook lirih.

_"Aku mencintaimu.. Percayalah padaku" ujar Yesung._

_...  
_

_...  
_

Enno KimLee Presents

**"For You"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : KyuMin, ZhouRy, MinBum it's mean ChangMin-KiBum

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, little hurt, gaje

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

_**Dan cerita ini, murni punya saya!**  
_

* * *

_Last Chap :_

_"Maaf, hyung datang sangat telat. Tadi ia datang dan appa menyuruhku menemaninya" jelas Yesung._

_Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya._

_"Aku mengerti, Yesung hyung. Aku mengerti" jawab Ryeowook ketika ia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Yesung lalu mengelus pipi Yesung yang mulai tirus._

_"Mianhae sayang.. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae" ujar Yesung seraya menggenggam erat jemari Ryeowook yang mengelus pipinya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu._

_...  
_

_...  
_

Jam wekerku terus berbunyi nyaring sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi aku benar-benar malas untuk mematikannya. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat lelah dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku sudah sering tidur malam tapi tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangun. Dengan perlahan, aku duduk dan mengambil jam itu lalu mematikannya. Sudah jam sembilan lewat lima menit tapi aku masih berada diranjang dan memakai piyama coupleku dengan Yesung hyung..

Hari ini seharusnya aku datang ke pameran foto yang di gelar Yesung hyung, tapi aku tidak bersemangat, aku benar-benar merasa tak enak badan. Aku terduduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap foto dimeja nakas, foto kami sewaktu menikmati matahari terbenam di Nami Island.

Ponselku bergetar diatas meja, lalu dengan malas aku mengambilnya. Aku menyipitkan mata saat melihat nama yang terpampang disana. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk kedua kalinya sebelum menjawab telepon.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanyaku lirih sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung.. Hari ini Yesung hyung menggelar pameran foto yang dimulai jam 1 siang dan kau berjanji akan menemaniku melihatnya. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum datang ke kampusku?"

"Mianhae Kyu, aku merasa tak enak badan, kepalaku sakit. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku untuk mengambil undangannya dan ajak temanmu saja ya"

"Kau sakit hyung? Baiklah jika begitu, aku akan mengajak Kibum hyung dan Henry saja, mereka pasti senang" kemudian Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Perlahan aku beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Aku tak akan membiarkan kekasih Sungmin hyung itu tertawa melihat penampilanku saat bangun tidur.

Cukup 15 menit aku membersihkan diri, tak seperti Yesung hyung yang bisa menghabiskan 30 menit, entah apa yang dilakukannya dikamar mandi selama itu. Aku berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil kaos biru laut bergambar kura-kura, kaos pilihan Yesung hyung saat kami berlibur di Nami Island.

_Hamparan pasir putih terbentang luas didepan mata. Gelung ombak tak terlalu besar membuat orang-orang bermain ditepi pantai. Mereka berlarian dan berbaring ditepi pantai sambil menikmati semilir angin._

_Tak terkecuali dengan dua orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri ditepi pantai menunggu matahari terbenam. Lelaki bermata sipit memeluk lelaki bertubuh mungil dari belakang dengan mesra. _

_"Baby-ah.. Bagaimana jika kita membeli kaos couple dulu saja hmm? Matahari masih lama terbenamnya, saat ini masih jam 5, baby"_

_"Tak mau.. Aku tak mau melewati saat matahari terbenam lagi, kemarin kau membuat kita melewati saat itu karena mengajakku mancari kerang di tempat yang ramai"_

_"Baiklah.. Tapi aku ingin kita membeli sesuatu saat liburan disini. Bagaimana jika kaos pasangan hmm?"_

_"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang pergi membelinya, kau sudah tau ukuran tubuhku bukan? Tapi kali ini aku ingin yang sedikit lebih besar ya hyung"_

_"Baiklah.. Kau tunggu disini sebentar, hyung akan melihat-lihat dulu lalu membelinya. Kau ingin yang seperti apa?"_

_"Terserah hyung saja, apapun yang kau pilihkan, aku akan memakainya"_

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan segera, aku memakai kaos itu beserta celana training hitam lalu membuka pintu sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gerutuannya karna terlalu lama memencet bel.

"Masuklah dulu, hyung baru selesai mandi. Sebentar hyung ambilkan undangannya" ucapku saat melihat Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit aku mencarinya, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

'Bukankah semalam aku meletakkan dilaci meja nakas? Kenapa sekarang ada didalam laci lemari pakaian' pikirku.

Aku berjalan keruang tengah dan mendapati Kyuhyun beserta temannya sedang menikmati cookies yang kuletakkan di meja.

"Ryeowook hyung, kue buatanmu benar-benar enak, maukah kau mengajariku membuatnya? Pasti Mimi akan senang jika aku membuatkannya kue seperti ini" ucap salah satu teman Kyuhyun yang berpipi tembam sambil mengangkat kue buatanku.

"Henry mochi, sebanyak apapun Mimimu makan kue, tubuhnya akan tetap kurus seperti si food monster"

"Siapa yang kau sebut food monster, Kyu? Jika yang kau maksud Changminku, dia bukan monster, hanya pecinta makan" ucap satu lagi teman Kyuhyun yang berkulit putih dan berambut hitam.

"Baiklah.. Nanti akan hyung buatkan resepnya dan kau bisa mencobanya sendiri, Henry-ah" ujarku cepat ketika melihat Kyuhyun ingin membalas ucapan temannya tentang food monster itu.

* * *

Jam di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ryeowook sedang memakan potongan buah semangka dan apel di sofa sambil menonton televisi ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

Segera Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk berisi buah-buahan itu dimeja dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Yesung hyung.." ucap Ryeowook ketika ternyata Yesung sang kekasih yang datang.

Greb..

Dengan tiba-tiba, Yesung membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan bahu dan leher Ryeowook.

"Aku sungguh senang baby-ah.. Pameran tadi sangat ramai. Banyak yang menyukai bahkan membeli hasil fotoku dan menawarkan kerjasamanya" ucap Yesung senang.

Ryeowook yang kaget akan sikap Yesung tadi segera membalas dekapan Yesung.

"Selamat hyung.. Aku tau kau akan berhasil. Ini baru awal, semoga semua berjalan baik dan kau bisa menggelar pameran sesuai impianmu"

"..Dan maaf aku tak bisa datang" tambah Ryeowook.

"Aku mengerti, Tadi Kyu bilang kau ada ujian dadakan, jadi tak bisa datang"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil "Untuk apa kau berbohong, Kyu" pikir Ryeowook.

"Jika tidak ada kau, aku tak akan seperti ini. Terima kasih telah mendukungku selama ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi tetaplah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi"

Deg..

Ryeowook yang sedang terdiam, tersentak dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, hyung. Aku berjanji"

_'-walau aku tak akan bersamamu_'

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup pintu, lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Kau sedang makan baby?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat mangkuk dimeja.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Aku sedang makan buah, aku tak ingin makan nasi. Mulutku terasa pahit" ucap Ryeowook seraya memasukkan potongan buah itu kedalam mulutnya.

Yesung yang masih berdiri segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook. Ia membuka mulutnya saat Ryeowook kembali mengambil potongan buah itu. Mengerti maksud sang kekasih, Ryeowook menyuapkannya kemulut Yesung.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini hyung? Pasti kau lelah kan" tanya Ryeowook ketika Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya.

"Aku tak akan lelah jika bersamamu. Lagi pula aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tadi appa menyuruhku menunggunya di galeri karna ia bilang akan datang"

"Jadi karna tak ingin bertemu dengannya, maka itu kau kesini hyung?"

Perasaan bahagia yang Ryeowook rasakan tadi, lenyap seketika saat mendengar alasan sebenarnya Yesung datang. Ia berpikir bahwa Yesung sengaja datang untuk memberinya kabar bahagia tentang keberhasilan pameran fotonya.

Tapi ternyata tidak.. Ye3sung datang untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau sangat tau alasanku datang. Aku datang karna rindu padamu. Bukan karna menghindarinya" jelas Yesung seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook sebelum mengecup bibir merah jambu yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dikecupnya. Yesung sangat rindu saat-saat mereka memadu kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Percayalah padaku"

"Aku hanya takut jika hatimu perlahan terbagi hyung. Appa Kim memang merestui tapi keadaan tak berpihak pada kita" ucap Ryeowook lirih.

* * *

"Eunghh~" suara lirih dikeluarkan oleh salah satu lelaki yang terbaring dikamar bercat ungu muda itu.

Seorang lelaki lain yang keluar dari kamar mandi segera mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar gumaman lelaki diatas ranjang itu. Yesung, lelaki yang baru saja mandi segera duduk ditepi kasur dan mengusap peluh dikening Ryeowook yang bergumam. Yesung menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya dan terkesiap saat mendapati suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu tinggi.

'Kau demam baby-ah. Mengapa tak mengatakannya padaku' ujar Yesung lirih.

Segera, Yesung mengambil obat demam dan baskom berisi air serta sapu tangan dan langsung mengompres Ryeowook. Yesung tak mau melihat kekasih yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya itu sakit, karna kini ia tak bisa menjaganya seperti dulu.

_Gerimis kecil menemani dua insan yang terduduk dihalte bus. Mereka berteduh agar tak jatuh sakit tapi salah satu dari mereka sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Jangan merajuk padaku Wookie, kau tau bahwa kau baru sembuh dari sakit. Hyung tak mau kau sakit lagi karna hujan"_

_"Tapi aku sudah lama tak bermain hujan hyung. Kau selalu melarangku menerobos hujan walau gerimis kecil seperti ini"_

_"Itu karna kau tak bisa lama-lama dengan dingin, Wookie. Bibirmu saja sudah mulai pucat, kemari.. Mendekatlah pada hyung, aku akan memelukmu agar tetap hangat"_

_"Aku tak mau! Kau saja yang mendekat padaku"_

_Perlahan Yesung menggeser tubuh nya yang terbalut sweater abu-abu dan langsung mendekap tubuh Ryeowook._

_"Aku tau kau tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku ketika sakit. Kau itu sangat manja, apakah kau tak menyadarinya humm?"_

_"Untuk apa aku punya kekasih jika tak bisa bermanja dengannya? Dan jika kau tak mau menemaniku, katakan saja maka aku tak akan memintamu menemaniku"_

_"Aku akan selalu memanjakanmu, tak hanya saat kau sakit tapi aku akan memanjakanmu selama aku bersamamu"_

"Yesung hyung.. Jangan pergi, hiks.. Aku tak ingin kau bersamanya, hiks.." igauan Ryeowook membuat Yesung kembali dari lamunannya.

Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook "Aku tak akan pernah pergi. Aku juga tak ingin bersamanya tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu, hanya menunggu saat itu tiba" ucap Yesung seraya mengusap pipi Ryeowook.

_..To be continued.._

* * *

**Thanks to :**

Tabiwook :: vimelf :: KyuWookSung :: blackwhite28 :: Kiki Craft :: :: yumiewooki :: JaeRyeoCloudnia :: KiKyuWook :: yewookyeoja

allow~

aku datang bawa chap 2 nya.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

_**Gimme Your Review...?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chap :_

_"Yesung hyung.. Jangan pergi, hiks.. Aku tak ingin kau bersamanya, hiks.." igauan Ryeowook membuat Yesung kembali dari lamunannya._

_Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook "Aku tak akan pernah pergi. Aku juga tak ingin bersamanya tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu, hanya menunggu saat itu tiba" ucap Yesung seraya mengusap pipi Ryeowook._

….

….

Enno KimLee Presents

"For You chap 3"

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : HaeWook, YeLli

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, little hurt, gaje

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Suara burung mewarnai pagi di kamar Ryeowook. Sedangkan seberkas cahaya masuk melalui ventilasi diatas jendela. Tapi tetap tak membangunkan lelaki itu, ia hanya menggeliatkan badannya saja.

Perlahan aroma manis pancake tercium saat lelaki itu menarik selimut sebatas lehernya. Yesung lelaki yang menarik selimut itu segera bangun ketika teringat keadaan Ryeowook dan segera beranjak ke dapur tempat yang sudah pasti Ryeowook berada.

Greb..

Yesung memeluknya dari belakang dan mengaitkan jemari di perutnya, membuat Ryeowook terkesiap, kaget.

"Hyungie~ kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Ryeowook sambil mencubit kecil tangan Yesung yang melingkari perutnya, membuat Yesung sedikit mengaduh.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget, mengapa kau bangun baby? Tubuhmu masih hangat" ujar Yesung ketika merasakan hangat tubuh Ryeowook melalui pipi mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Dari kemarin aku memang tak enak badan, tapi aku masih bisa jika membuat pancake ini. Kau mau mencicipinya?" ujar Ryeowook seraya mengangkat pancake bersaus bluberry itu.

"Tentu aku mau, ayo kita makan bersama" ujar Yesung langsung menarik pinggang Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya dipangkuan Yesung yang terduduk dimeja makan.

"Yak! Hyung.. Duduklah dikursi, jangan dimeja makan" ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung menggeser beberapa botol selai dan roti tawar yang tersedia diatas meja itu.

"Aku mau duduk disini, bosan jika dikursi atau kau mau aku duduk dipangkuanmu hmm?" Yesung berbicara sambil mengelus paha Ryeowook yang membuatnya menggeliat.

"Geli hyung, hmm~" Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya dan menaruh piring berisi pancake di meja, mengantisipasi jika Yesung menggodanya.

"Lalu mana yang tak geli baby? Hmm~" tanya Yesung melanjutkan kegiatannya tapi kini tangannya menggelitik pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

"Ahaahaa.. Hyungie~ geli hyung~ ahaahaa.." Ryeowook semakin menggeliat tapi tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Yesung.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Moment yang Yesung rindukan. Yesung sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini walau keadaan Ryeowook tak begitu baik. Ia merasa bahagia dengan saat-saat seperti ini, saat sebelum Ryeowook membuat keputusan yang membuat mereka tersakiti.

Ahh bukan, bukan mereka. Tapi hanya Ryeowook. Yesung memang sakit, tapi ia tahu bahwa Ryeowooknya lebih tersakiti. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia sudah mencoba membujuk Ryeowook mengakhiri semua ini, tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

"Aku melakukan ini karna aku menyayangi kalian, hyung"

* * *

**..flashback..**

Seorang lelaki duduk termenung di rumput taman. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang di tekuk hingga menyentuh dada serta menaruh kepalanya di atas lutut. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Wookie-ah.. Sudah malam, masuklah" suara seorang lelaki bersurai hitam, _hyung_ yang menyayanginya mengelus pipinya, dan langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Hyung_.. Sejak kapan kau duduk disini hum? Mengagetkanku saja" ucap Ryeowook yang langsung terduduk menghadap lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Ryeowook dan mengacak rambut coklat gelapnya dengan tangan yang bebas. "Ada apa denganmu hmm? Semenjak mendapat telfon dari Yesung hyung, kau terlihat pendiam"

"Yesung _hyung_ ingin bertemu. Tapi entahlah.."

"Ahh.. Kau takut jika ia tak datang lagi eoh?"

"Bukan takut. Aku sedang malas jika harus menunggunya sendiri. Ahh hyung, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Menemanimu? Boleh saja, asal kau mentraktirku. Bagaimana hmm?"

Greb!

Ryeowook memeluk lelaki yang di panggil hyung itu dan berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu sampai kenyang"

Sang hyung tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang sudah kembali ceria. "Tentu.. Aku tak mau mati bosan hanya menunggunya" dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Masuklah, hyung sudah membuatkanmu susu coklat hangat. Nanti keburu dingin" dan mereka pun berjalan menuju apartemen di seberang taman itu.

...

...

Cafe itu terlihat agak ramai, padahal saat ini tidak dalam waktu makan siang. Waktu yang sengaja ia pilih tapi ternyata sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, ahh sudah waktunya orang bersantai rupanya?.

Ryeowook menatap ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa ponsel kekasihnya itu tak bisa di hubungi? Ia menghela nafas dan kembali duduk bersama kakak sepupunya.

Hemm.. Sepertinya Ryeowook mulai kesal telah menunggu dua jam.

"Ada apa, Hae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook saat ia merasakan tatapan kakak sepupunya yang diketahui bernama Donghae tak juga lepas darinya.

Donghae meminum kembali ice chocolate dihadapannya, kemudian mendongak menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kekasihmu tak jadi datang lagi?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin masih sibuk" jawab Ryeowook dan memakan ice cream vanilla bertabur chocochipnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae menyikutnya. "Coba lihat siapa yang datang"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kearah pandangan Donghae. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum pada lelaki yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf jika hyung terlambat. Sulli datang saat hyung akan berangkat, jadilah appa menyarankan untuk mengajaknya juga" bisik lelaki yang baru saja datang bersama seorang wanita pada Ryeowook.

"Tak apa, Yesung hyung. Sulli juga kan sudah sering berkumpul bersama kita" jawab Ryeowook sedikit tak rela.

Donghae yang melihat kedua lelaki yang saling berbisik itu berdeham dan berkata "Hey! Masih ada kami disini. Jangan berbisik seperti itu"

Sulli, wanita yang datang bersama Yesung tertawa dan berdiri disamping Donghae. "Biarkan saja Hae oppa. Kita juga bisa berbisik seperti itu jika kau mau.

...

...

"Apa kabarmu, Sulli?" tanya Ryeowook saat Sulli mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae, berhadapan dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik. Rasanya tak pernah sebaik ini" jelas Sulli.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau harus selalu jaga kesehatan jika tak mau masuk rumah sakit lagi. Aku tak habis pikir, kau senang sekali dalam satu bulan bisa dua - tiga kali menginap di rumah sakit" ucap Ryeowook menatap lembut Sulli.

"Aku juga tak ingin seperti itu. Entah mengapa, tubuhku selalu bereaksi berlebihan ketika aku melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit melelahkan" jelas Sulli.

Yesung yang melihat kedekatan Ryeowook dan Sulli hanya tersenyum simpul. 'Apakah kau akan tetap berlaku seperti itu pada Sulli, jika aku memberitahu apa yang dibicarakan appa seminggu yang lalu, baby-ah' pikir Yesung.

...

...

Keduanya terdiam

Hening

Sunyi

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka seperti itu. Terduduk di lantai yang di lapisi karpet yang berada dalam kamar Yesung "Mengapa kau menyetujuinya huh?" Yesung memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Ryeowook tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, ia malah berdiri dan melangkah keluar sambil berkata "Hyung mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Sesungguhnya Ryeowook tak ingin menyetujui permintaan appa Kim, tapi ia sangat menyayangi lelaki paruh baya itu dan tak tega pada wanita itu. Ia masih punya hati nurani untuk menolong orang lain walau ia tak tahu bahwa nantinya ia sendiri yang akan terluka.

Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya, terdengar sedikit berat. "Mana bisa aku berpura-pura mencintainya? Kau naif Kim Ryeowook! Kau memikirkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan hubungan kita nantinya" gumam Yesung lirih.

...

...

Suasana di meja makan itu sangat sunyi, tak ada suara canda dan tawa seperti biasanya. Ryeowook duduk di depan Yesung, tak lagi di sampingnya dan membuat Yesung menatap lekat Ryeowook yang sudah mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulut mungilnya.

Ryeowook sangat tahu bahwa kini Yesung sedang menatapnya, tapi ia coba menghiraukannya. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Yesung pasti akan bertanya mengapa ia tak duduk disampingnya jika mereka bertatapan.

"Mengapa kau tak makan, Yesung hyung?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap sekilas Yesung. Akhirnya ia bertanya setelah ia tak melihat Yesung menyentuh makanan itu.

"Aku tak lapar" jawab Yesung singkat.

Ryeowook kembali menatapnya. "Kita tak makan apapun setelah makan siang tadi. Bagaimana kau bisa tak lapar? Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit, hyung?"

"Biarkan aku sakit, jadi kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi siang padaku di rumah appa" jawab Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Makanlah. Aku tak mau kau sakit, hyung. Aku akan sedih jika kau sakit" ujar Ryeowook dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan acara makannya.

_''Maaf hyung, aku melakukan ini untuk kita, terutama untukmu''_

_"Aku melakukan ini juga karna aku menyayangi kalian, hyung"_

**..flashback off..**

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu, baby-ah.." ujar Yesung tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan gelitikannya dan membawa Ryeowook menghadap ke wajahnya.

Yesung menangkupkan wajah Ryeowook dengan tangan besarnya dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung, tapi aku tak mau mengecewakan appa Kim. Aku sudah berjanji, kau ingat bukan?" jawab Ryeowook seraya melepaskan tangan Yesung dari wajahnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke pinggang, sedangkan wajah Ryeowook disandarkan pada dada bidang Yesung dan lengannya melingkar di pinggang Yesung.

"Tapi appa bilang waktunya tak kurang dari setahun, dan ini sudah 6 bulan, baby"

"Apakah jika aku yang mencintaimu sepertinya, kau tak mau menghabiskan waktumu denganku, hyung?" tanya Ryoeowook lirih.

"Jika itu kau, aku akan selalu bersamamu tanpa diminta. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hatiku tanpa meninggalkanmu sedetikpun"

"Bohong! Mana mungkin kau tak meninggalkanku. Memang kau tak mandi? Tak makan? Tak kerja? Aigoo kekasihku ini pintar sekali berbohong" Ryeowook langsung menatap wajah Yesung dan membawa wajahnya ke bahu kanan Yesung, menghirup aroma tubuh Yesung yang sudah jarang ia lakukan.

"Aku akan membawamu kemana saja aku pergi. Tak akan kubiarkan kau sendiri" jawab Yesung seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ryeowook tau jika Yesungnya memang tak akan membiarkannya sendiri. Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Maka itu, anggaplah Dia itu aku. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya hyung- " ujar Ryeowook lalu mengambil pancake yang beberapa waktu mereka abaikan.

"- Sudahlah.. Kita makan pancake saja, jangan sampai dingin" tambah Ryeowook ketika Yesung tak menjawab ucapannya.

"Kau rela membagiku dengannya? Kau tak pandai berbohong, Ryeowook" ujar Yesung pelan tapi sangat terdengar jelas oleh Ryeowook.

"Bohong jika aku rela, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya sedih saat bercerita padaku. Dia merasa kau jauh walau kau bersamanya. Kumohon hyung, dia sakit, baik-baiklah padanya" ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap sendu kemata Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikuti maumu. Tapi katakan jika kau merasa sedih dengan ini semua. Kau tau jika aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi aku tak akan memaafkan diriku jika aku sendiri yang membuatmu bersedih apa lagi terluka. Jangan memendamnya sendiri, katakan padaku, baby-" jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

"- dan kau harus mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku mulai saat ini. Aku tak mau kau menangis lagi dalam tidurmu" tambah Yesung membuat Ryeowook yang ingin menyuapkan potongan pancake kemulutnya terhenti.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil "Itu karna aku merindukanmu hyung, tapi aku tak boleh egois bukan?" Jelas Ryeowook kemudian mengambil potongan pancake dan memakannya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat sauce bluberry itu memberi rasa asam pada pancake manisnya.

Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menangkup pipi itu dan menekannya sehingga mulut Ryeowook sedikit terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi, Yesung menyusupkan lidahnya kemulut Ryeowook, mengambil pancake itu kemudian menghisap lidahnya.

Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika pancake yang ia ambil habis. Kemudian ia menghapus saliva disudut bibir tipis Ryeowook dengan lidahnya.

"Kau tau bluebarry itu asam, tapi kenapa memakannya hmm?" tanya Yesung yang tau bahwa Ryeowook kurang menyukai rasa asam.

"Mulutku masih terasa pahit, jadi aku mengolesnya dengan selai blueberry. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengambilnya hyung? Makan saja sendiri, masih banyak dipiring" ujar Ryeowook kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook sedikit kesal karna acara memakan pancake sauce blueberry diganggu Yesung. Kemudian ia menyuapkan lagi tapi dengan santai Yesung melakukannya lagi, mengambil pancake dengan mencium Ryeowook lagi.

Begitulah mereka, tak perlu ke tempat romantis dan menghabiskan banyak uang. Cukup dengan makan bersama, semua kerinduan bisa tersalurkan.

* * *

Ceklek..

Suara pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki bergigi kelinci berdiri di depan Ryeowook dan memperhatikannya beberapa saat.

"Hey Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau terlihat pucat eoh?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku tak apa Sungmin _hyung_" jawab Ryeowook.

"Ahh Sungmin hyung? Ya! mengapa tak bilang jika ingin datang huh? Aku bisa mejemputmu" ucap Ryeowook saat sadar bahwa Sungmin ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia memang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Untung aku tak memberitahumu, kau terlihat tak baik-baik saja" segera, Sungmin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Wookie 'hangat' pikirnya.

"Kau demam. Sudah minum obat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah. Yesung hyung sudah memberiku obat sejak kemarin, dan hari ini aku merasa lebih baik" jelas Ryeowook.

Hey Kim Ryeowook..

Kau merasa lebih baik karna sudah minum obat atau karna kekasihmu sudah datang dan menginap eoh? Tsk~

Sungmin menatap lekat Ryeowook "jadi ia menemanimu kemarin? Ahh harusnya aku datang lebih awal. Aku belum melihat kekasihmu, sedangkan DongHae sudah"

"Donghae hyung juga baru bertemu dengannya dua kali, Sungmin hyung. Itupun sudah lama sekali" jelas Ryeowook lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan diikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sekeliling kamar Ryeowook. Lalu tatapannya terhenti saat melihat foto seseorang yang terpajang diatas meja nakas.

"Kim Jong Woon? Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jong Woon Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat ia ingin masuk kamar mandi. Ia kaget saat mendengar Sungmin mengetahui nama asli dari kekasihnya. "Hyung mengenal Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Dia lelaki yang disukai Sulli anak dari pengusaha properti itu kan?. Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul" jelas Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terdiam.

"Oh Tuhan~ Haruskah kini kuceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin hyung?" pikir Ryeowook yang memandang Sungmin dengan sendu.

_**..To Be Continued..**_

* * *

_**Thanks to :**_

blackwhite28 :: yumiewooki :: Kim Sooyeon :: Guest 1 :: JaeRyeoCloudnia :: choi Ryeosomnia :: kim eun ra :: viiaRyeosom :: AiiuRyeong9 :: RyeoFfan18

* * *

holla~

Daku datang dengan Chap 3 nya.

Dan sebuah rahasia yang ditutupi Ryeowook dari Sungmin mulai terlihat.

Ahh~ Akhirnya aku munculin Sulli sebagai orang ketiga dari pasangan YeWook. Setelah betapa ditemani Lunary ice #plak

Yosh.. sekian cuap-cuapku.

Last Words,

**Gimme Your Review...?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chap :_

_"Kim Jong Woon? Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jong Woon Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin._

_Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat ia ingin masuk kamar mandi. Ia kaget saat mendengar Sungmin mengetahui nama asli dari kekasihnya. "Hyung mengenal Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran._

_"Dia lelaki yang disukai Sulli anak dari pengusaha properti itu kan?. Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul" jelas Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terdiam._

_"Oh Tuhan~ Haruskah kini kuceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin hyung?" pikir Ryeowook yang memandang Sungmin dengan sendu._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"For You Chap 4"**

**Main Cast : YeWook**

Slight : MinWook

Rate : T+

**Warn** : BoyxBoy, drama, little hurt, gaje

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**_Dan cerita ini milik saya!_**

* * *

Tik Tok..

Tik Tok..

Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu. Dinding putih, ranjang putih, tirai putih, hanya lemari yang berwarna hitam. Kedua lelaki yang duduk berhadapan tetap saling memandang tanpa saling menyapa.

Mereka menunggu..

Kali ini siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan?

Lelaki bermata bulat atau Lelaki bermata sipit?

Sudah 10 menit berlalu.. Tapi belum ada dari mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Mengapa kau tak datang semalam huh?" akhirnya lelaki bermata sipit yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang malas, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu lewat sms semalam" jawab lelaki bermata bulat dengan menatap lelaki didepannya.

"Appa semalam menanyakanmu baby. Ia rindu padamu, Ryeowook-ah.

"Nanti aku akan menemuinya. Kami bisa bertemu sambil makan siang" .. '_dan tanpa Sulli'_

"Aku akan mengabari appa jika begitu"

"Tak usah, biar aku saja. Lagi pula aku tak tahu kapan akan menemuinya. Kuliahku sedang banyak tugas. Kau ingat jika ini tahun terakhirku? Atau kau lupa, Yesung hyung?"

Lelaki yang di panggil Yesung terdiam. Ia benar-benar lupa jika tahun ini kekasihnya itu akan lulus kuliah.

"Aku benar kan? Kau lupa. Baiklah.. Kau istirahat saja di kamar mu, aku juga ingin tidur" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk kamar yang berada disamping kamarnya sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yesung lagi-lagi terdiam. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kekasihnya itu tak datang saat ia mengajaknya makan malam bersama dirumahnya.

* * *

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi balkon kamarnya setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melipatnya sehingga bisa menyandarkan dagunya diatas lutut.

Ia menatap lurus kedepan mengingat ucapan Sungmin tiga bulan lalu.

**Flashback..**

"Kim Jong Woon? Kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jong Woon Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat ia ingin masuk kamar mandi. Ia kaget saat mendengar Sungmin mengetahui nama asli dari kekasihnya. "Hyung mengenal Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Dia lelaki yang disukai Sulli anak dari pengusaha properti itu kan?. Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul" jelas Sungmin membuat Ryeowook terdiam.

"Hyung mengenal Hangeng Ahjussi?"

"Hey Ryeowook-ah.. Aku bertanya dan kau kembali bertanya. Apa-apaan itu huh" ujar Sungmin kemudian duduk diranjang Ryeowook.

"Jawab aku, Sungmin Hyung"

"Jawab aku terlebih dahulu"

"Ya, Kim Jong Woon adalah kekasihku. Kau mengenalnya? Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu nama aslinya"

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Appa pernah berbisnis dengan Tan Hangeng dan mengajakku dalam pertemuan mereka dan bertemu dengan Sulli, anak tunggal mereka"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdeham. "Lalu Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Setelah beberapa kali bertemu, Sulli memperlihatkan foto lelaki yang disukainya. Apakah kau merebut Yesung dari Sulli, Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan menatap lurus kedepan "Ia yang merebut perhatian appa Kim dan juga Yesung hyung. Bukan aku"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke Ryeowook dan melihat setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lalu dengan segera membawa Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. Dia datang dengan kepolosannya dan keceriaannya. Hiks.. Dan setelah beberapa lama selalu mengikutiku dan Yesung hyung, hiks.. Appa Kim meminta Yesung hyung dekat dengannya, hiks.. memintaku rela membiarkan Sulli dekat dengan kekasihku untuk setahun ini. Hiks.. aku mana tega membiarkan gadis itu menderita" jelas Ryeowook sambil terisak, membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Lalu sudah berapa lama waktu itu hmm?" tanya Sungmin setelah Ryeowook melepas pelukannya.

"Hampir tujuh bulan. Dan rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup."

"Aku tahu kau sakit, harusnya kau tak menerima permintaan Paman Kim"

"Aku menyayangi appa Kim dan Sulli"

"Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa padamu. Kau kan keras kepala" ucap Sungmin sambil menyentil kening Ryeowook.

"Ya! Sakit hyung~"

"Mandilah.. Kita makan diluar, aku lapar"

Ryeowook pun memasuki kamar mandi, menuruti ucapan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin mengambil foto itu dan tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa memendamnya sndiri huh? Kenapa tak menceritakannya pada hyung. Keras kepala ku tak berkurang, Ryeowoo?"

**Flashback End..**

* * *

Prang..

Suara dari dapur membuat seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang sedang menonton tv segera beranjak kesana. Ia berjalan cepat saat mengingat sang kekasih yang berada disana.

"Tak usah dibantu. Aku bisa sendiri hyung" Yesung -lelaki berambut blonde- menulikan telinganya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Yesung tetap membantu sang kekasih yang sedang membersihkan pecahan piring dilantai.

Ryeowook -kekasih Yesung- pun meninggalkan dapur saat sang Yesung tak menggubris ucapannya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa ungu dan putih lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hanya suara tv menemani Yesung yang sudah selesai membereskan dapur dan bersandar di sofa merah itu sambil memejamkan mata. Yesung hanya tersenyum miris saat mendapat perlakuan dingin dari kekasihnya itu.

_Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar bertulis Baby Wookie's Room terbuka. Ryeowook keluar dengan kemeja baby blue dan jeans putih.

Yesung berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook yang ternyata menuju dapur. Sejenak ia bingung karna Ryeowook membuka lemari es cukup lama tapi kemudian ia mengerti saat Ryeowook menulis di note yang ada diatas kulkas.

"Ingin kuantar?" tanya Yesung saat Ryeowook memakai jaketnya.

"Aku pergi sendiri, jika diantar, Sulli pasti akan mencarimu kemari. Pulanglah" jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku pergi" ujar Ryeowook lagi sebelum Yesung berucap.

Blam..

Pintu tertutup lumayan keras, meninggalkan Yesung yang terdiam, terpaku.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sikapnya menjadi sedikit dingin padaku. Pandanganku kembali menatap lurus botol minuman di hadapanku.

Aku merasa jika ini sudah batas kesabarannya menerima kedekatanku dengan Sulli. Akhir-akhir ini waktuku dengannya memang lebih jarang. Bukan karna aku tak ingin menemuinya, tapi karna Sulli beberapa waktu lalu kembali masuk rumah sakit.

Appa sudah berkali-kali kuberi penjelasan dengan hubunganku dan Ryeowook yang mulai terasa dingin. Dan ia hanya meminta waktu sebentar lagi, tapi aku tak yakin. Melihat keadaan Sulli yang semakin membaik, bukannya aku mengharap sakitnya, tapi kurasa ia perlahan mulai kembali sehat.

Setidaknya saat ini Sulli sudah jarang masuk rumah sakit, hanya kemarin setelah tiga bulan yang lalu, ia kembali masuk rumah sakit. Itu pun karna memang ia memaksa mengikuti les piano dan tari secara bersamaan. Membuatnya kelelahan.

Saat ini, aku hanya ingin memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihku dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku tenang. Aku tak peduli jika nanti ia marah-marah saat mencium aroma alkohol dari hembusan nafasku. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh!

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, kurasa ia belum tidur. Semoga saja..

**_..To be continued.._**

* * *

**_Thanks to :_**

blackwhite28 :: fieeloving13 :: aidagracilla29 :: ichigo song :: Shinka :: TabiWook :: R'Rin4869 ::  .16 :: vhycimoet

Dan untuk yang ngeFollow serta yang ngeFav ff ini ^^ #hug

* * *

**hallo...**

**Chap 4 dataaaangg~**

Pendekah? humm.. itu karna ternyata kemarin ada part yang miss, dan ternyata hanya ini yang bisa kulanjutkan untuk menggantikan yang mis itu #bow

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat ffku di Blogku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Last word,**

**Gimme Your Review…?**


End file.
